Adrian Blaine
Adrian Apollo Blaine (born December 8th, 1983) is a fictional character in the Last Resort Harry Potter RPG Series, role-played by Jordan. His character had originally been created on a different rpg, but was transposed onto last resort and highly modified other than his personality. He is currently a citizen under the Williams Regime, and has yet to find a job since his recent graduation. He is one of the Blaine Octuplets. Character Description Adrian has dark brown hair which he tends to keep the front part of gelled up, though this is dependent upon his mood. Its length is about medium, but is perhaps more on the shorter side. His eyes are also brown and tip off his inquisitive nature and air of superiority. He stands in at 5'11" and weighs approximately 170 lbs. He is relatively fair-complected, though still capable of tanning to a minor degree. His skin is unblemished from marks such as freckles or modifications such as tatoos and piercings and he intends on keeping it that way. Personality Adrian is calm, leveled-headed, quick-witted, and intelligent, making for a relatively daunting personality. He holds intelligence and the mastery of magic in the highest of regards and he is not hesitant to flaunt it upon those who annoy him. He is rather arrogant when it comes to his knowledge, which is both a strength and a weakness for him. It supplies him with a fuel of self-confidence, but also sets him up for potentially greater falls. He does, however, try to lessen his attitude around those he considers friends, as far and few between as those may be. He is and extremely loyal person when it comes to these friends. Generally, if you show him respect, he will return the favor. Adrian also tends to be obsessive with his goals, particularly his studies, and can often times end up pushing himself too hard. He despises criticism of any kind, even though he is generally overly-critical of himself at times. Obviously, given his attitude, he enjoys reading and learning new forms of magic. He also has a general need to be in control of his own situation and does not like to rely on others. As far as the current state of affairs are concerned, Adrian doesn’t really care about the allegiances and views of others. The only thing important to him, really, is himself. He would only align himself with one side or the other if it promised some sort of personal gain for him. Despite being pureblood, he doesn’t hold the prejudices that many of his kind do against the lesser bloods. As far as Adrian was concerned, bloodlines mean nothing. True power and class is derived from the abilities and knowledge one possesses, not who your great-grandfather buried eight feet under was. That doesn't mean, though, that he is particularly concerned with the plight of the slaves and fugitives. He thought it was a pity that they could never live up to their true magical potential, but what did he care? It doesn't affect him, at least not directly. It is politics that he is not involved in and doesn't care to be either. He isn’t easily persuaded to join a side either, unless it’s completely logical. He can generally see through veiled attempts to deceive and use him, and he would certainly not allow that to happen. That is for the weak willed and minded. History The story of Adrian Blaine begins with the marriage of his parents, Adonis and Calliope. They were both from very old, very rich, pureblood families who'd had been frequently marrying between the two for centuries. However, they were both the last living descendants that carried the Blaine family name. As such, they quickly decided that they needed to procreate as much as possible. After the first few unsuccessful attempts at conceiving, they turned to magic. Adrian's mother took a fertility potion that had accidentally been brewed to be much more potent than anticipated. How surprised and delighted the couple were to find that Calliope was carrying not one or two children, but a total of 8 octuplets. Thanks to the wonders of magic and various forms of nourishment potions, the pregnancy and birthing went off without a hitch. As it turned out, Adrian was the first to be born, and thusly received his name after an uncle who had given a generous dowry at his parents wedding. His parents did continue the family tradition of naming their children after names from Greco-Roman Mythology by giving him the middle name Apollo and subsequently naming each of the following seven children in this manor. Now, of course, the parents didn't plan on actually raising the children themselves. That was for the nannies and maids to do, certainly not them. Both parents were rather neglectful of their children. Oh sure, they bought them anything and everything they ever could have wanted, but did they really care? Their children were just a means to spreading the family name and increasing the dwindling pureblood population. Certainly there was criticism from the general public and even outrage. However, they were just the rabble-rousing mudbloods, overly jealous of the fact that the superior purebloods were returning to dominance. Being one child out of eight was extremely difficult for Adrian. He was always thankful that he was not identical to any of his siblings like a couple of them were. It made him feel like he had his own identity. Still, it wasn't enough to separate him from the crowd and he tried everything he could to stand out above his siblings. In the end, when he was the first to of his brothers and sisters to exhibit magic, he had thought he'd found his way out. He quickly devoted himself to the study of magic right from the get-go, even a year or two before he went to Hogwarts or even had a wand. When he and his siblings were sent off to Hogwarts, his thirst for knowledge got him sorted into Ravenclaw. Still he was just one of "the octuplets". He quickly set out to make a name for himself, studying and practicing as hard as he could to be at the top of his class. When he took the news of his success home to his parents, all he received was a "That's nice..." from them. He was crushed. In the end he finally realized how worthless his parents and just about everyone else were to him. He didn't need to prove himself to them, but to the world. He continued his vigor to be the one of his siblings that would truly succeed. In his third year, he decided it was time to branch out and tried out for Quidditch. His perseverance and willpower greatly impressed the head at the time, and he was accepted on as a chaser. Needless to say, when the Yule Ball attack occurred later on in his academic career, he easily managed to outwit and outmaneuver any oncoming attackers (not that they payed him much attention in the mayhem anyway). Perhaps disappointingly, all his siblings made it out alive as well. When Damien Noland founded his interim school, Adrian desperately wanted to go to finish up the school year, but his parents refused to let him attend a school founded by such a 'mudblood'. Frustrated, but unwilling to even bother with his parents further, he continued his studies from home. He and his family, being purebloods, were vastly unaffected by the changes to come over the following years. Indeed, they were delighted with the new policies implemented by the Williams' regime, and promptly proceeded to buy up a few slaves. Adrian didn't particularly care, so long as it didn't interfere with his studies. He is now a seventh year, and spends almost every waking moment training in just about any aspect. He knows many spells and potions well beyond the standard for his level. He's not entirely sure what he wants to do after Hogwarts, but his thirst for knowledge, and thus power, is sure to only grow from there. Category:Blaine Octuplets Category:Characters Category:Non-canons